A new adventure :
by Yincki14
Summary: Yin and Yang start to fight and they go to differents ways trying to forget everything but they found two girls with a story not very happy...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in English so… I hope you like it :)

Yin and Yang were bored, Yang played with his Y-Cube like always and Yin looked at his brother and how did he play the video games.

The windows and the door were closed, it was a little heat, they had only a small ventilator that moved to the right and left there was no light, only darkness and the television was all that illuminated the room a little bit.

Yin: "I'm tired of seeing you lose Yang"

Yang: "Shut up you don`t see I'm trying to focus?"

Yin: "Yes sure!!!"

Yang: "You don`t know anything about this game!"

Yin: "I know when you lose loser!!"

Yang: "Yeah? At least I am not you! Who is more bored than me!"

Before they began a fight absurd the master enter to the room

"But what the Foo happened here?"

He looked around the room and locked it was just a mess.

"Nothing happened"

"We're just boring"

"Open the windows!"

The teacher approached the window and opened it, then opened the blinds, Yin covered his eyes with his hands and Yang crawled under his blanket  
Yang: "The light blinded me!"

Yin: "Me too!"

Master Yo: "What's wrong? You two look like vampires! Go outside and breathe fresh air! "

Yin: "We are right"

Yang: "and…we don`t want to"

Master Yo: "Go outside if you do not want to kick up your butts out!"

Yin and Yang left the dojo to walk annoying

Yin: "You have to admit Yang; on the one hand this is good because it is unhealthy to be in a confined space for so long"

Yang: "Can you just shut up?

Yin: "And now what I did?"

Yang: "Nothing! I just don`t want to hear you anymore! "

Yin: "Well! I'll go somewhere else! "

Yang: "Wherever!"

They went everyone in his own way

Yang began to run, the breeze running down his face like a caress, and his breathing began to stir, he saw the houses that always looked so familiar, so… he began to run faster, like wanting to give up everything that had happened earlier, and then saw houses did not know much, ran and ran trying to make his mind blank.

He enter to another town, it was all so different ... The children played happily in parks without any fear, people were generous among them, was like a fairy tale town. He start to closer to the people, passed by and had small market that sold a lot of food, vegetables, fruits, breads and lots more.  
It was a happy part, but after a corner was something that did not like, he came to a dead end, and saw about a girl stealing for thieves.

"Hey leave her alone!"

There were only two, Yang use of power fists and hit the first one seemed puny and tired, immediately fell to the floor, and then came the other to be looked stronger with marked muscle

"You want to behave badly? I'll show you who is the boss here!"

"Yes! I'm sooo scare of you!"

This pulled a knife from his pocket, Yang start to sweat; it would not be as easy as it looked.

The thief ran directly toward Yang, he was looking for his sword but when he agreed he had forgotten at home, he began to dodge the knife but at one point touched his cheek and let him cut  
Yang fell to the floor with his cheek bleeding, started coughing a little, when the thief was about to stick the knife again he was beaten on the head by a magical sphere.

Yang: "Yin?"

The thief fell and sees the girl who has been stealing, she was so hot! She had beautiful golden hair like the sun and green eyes in which he lost easily.

"Thanks for helping me with those guys"

"You are welcome"

"They hurt you god!" and she looked at his cheek

"Relax, is not serious"

Yang smiled, she smiled.

"So what's your name?

"My name is Miley and you?"

"My name is Yang"

"I never saw you in this country"

"I'm just not from "here"

"I thought so; you come to my house to heal your wound?"

"What? This? Do not give importance not so much"

"Seriously! Do you want it? "

"It would be a pleasure miss"

"The pleasure is all mines"

They started laughing and started walking toward home, while talking about their lives.

On the other hand...

Yin stayed in a park and had bought an ice cream; it was melting because she keeps thinking about everything...

Why Yang would be so angry with her? She did something wrong? Or maybe he was of bad mood?

Not long ago gave a hug ... she wanted one now ... but it was too late and Yang was who knows where!

Yin inadvertently takes a shortcut to get home, but this shortcut was through streets that were not safe at all but she kept walking.

When she wanted to report was on a street where you could see the thefts as normal, screaming, fire, evil laughter, blood-spattered streets.

Yin started running frantically until they heard a female scream coming from a place that looked like a torture room, Yin entered to see if I could watch or listen to that girl, she began to hear more screams and fix the step

She arrive and there were two types torturing another girl but she looked very ill, had razor cuts all over and the blood flowed rapidly

Yin: "What do to this girl?" Her tone was scared and surprised

Thief: "She looks like the rabbit blue!"

Ladron2: "Better run!"

They started to run and thrown the girl on the floor

Yin "Come back here son of…!"

Thief: "Do not bother to cure her, she will not survive!"

Yin looked at the girl and it seemed he was right, in any body part you could see he had hurt

"Approach"

Yin obeyed the girl grabbed her shirt

"Listen to me ok? You must not let these bastards get caught Miley"

"Who is Miley?"

She began checking her body gently and takes a picture

"It's her, let me here, they're right I won`t be alive so time but help her until it`s too late"

"Dream that I'll leave you alone and hurt here! At least tell me your name? "

"Yincky"

Yincky started closing his eyes slowly, a little bacon and fainting

Yin gently brings her to the dojo running as fast as their feet are permitted.

Tell me what do you think :) if you wait me i will make the second chapter xD


	2. Chapter 2

Yang and Miley were walking down the street, he just looked at her, listened to her, he carefully noticed how funny she was, the way that she moves her hair when there is so much _wind_ or the way that she sound motivated with something she loves…

"So hey… I think I am talking too much, I am sorry sometimes I just talk and talk…" Miley said

"I am like that sometimes, don't worry its okay" He said with a happy face.

They keep on silence.

It was like they didn't knew of what to talk…

"Yang it's a nice name" Miley said

"Thank you" he replied blushing a bit

Both looked to the other side and they didn't realize that they didn't know where to go; they were in the middle of nowhere.

Then an idea appears in Yang's mind.

"We could go to the dojo! … You would meet Master Yo, we would play videogames and it would be cool! What do you think?" Yang was starting to get excite with his own idea.

"I would love it; I'd really love to but… I am looking for somebody"

"Who?"

"That's the problem! Some people of my village is saying that a person is following me to give me a message or something, it must sound urgent"

"You have an idea of where it can be?"

"Not really"

Suddenly Yang and Miley's stomach start to roar

"I am SO hungry!"

"Yeah me too"

"I got food in the dojo" he whisper in her ear , just playing.

"Well okay YOU WIN! I can stay a minute or two…"

"Awesome! Follow me!"

He start running so fast.

"Heeey! Wait for me!"

She start running more faster than him

"I bet you can win me" he dare without stop running.

"Don`t be so sure of that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeaaah!"

They laughed while they run, in this time everything turns pink.

It was like they were in another world, another galaxy; like the time had stop or better like the time had been rewind and they had the control in their hands. And there were they…playing like children and feeling that same _feeling_ of adventure and fun that they had when they were kids.

"I WIN!"

"What? Not fair!"

"Best luck next time girl!"

"Ohh so you are a lucky boy?"

"Of course I am! … *whispering* I met you… there can't be more luck that that…"

"What?"

"Nothing, stupid stuff"

"Oh come on Yang! Tell me"

"It's nothing!"

"Yang come on!"

"Miley just..! Forget it right?"

"I will not give up that easily so tell me or I will-

He makes Miley stop walking by putting his arm in front of her.

"It's here"

They were in the front of the dojo, there was a smell that there was something wrong, some kinda energy or something like that, and Miley seems to notice too. Yang starts to worry and open the door a little bit fast that another times.

"Yin? Master Yo?"

"There is somebody here?" Added Miley

It didn't work, there weren't any answers.

* * *

Yin was downstairs, it was a new room in the Dojo and Yang didn't remember it very well. Yin was healing Yincky with some medicine, Yin wasn't a nurse but she was giving her best just to make her feel better.

Yincky: - Whoa…

Yin: -What happen?

Yincky: - I feel much better!

Yin: - Re-really?

Yincky: - Yes! Since I am a little kid I have a fast healing, the best thing is that I can feel my knees again!

Yin:-That is totally awesome!

Yincky:-Yeah so… I am out of here.

She stands up and tried to go but Yin stop her grabbing her by the arm.

Yin: -"Are you out of your mind? You have been hurt by those guys **so badly **and then you wanna go around like nothing happened?"

Yincky: -"Emmm... Yes?"

Yin: -"No way girl! You will stay here!"

Yin was getting angry and Yincky didn't like the rules, she never liked but she feels like it was the first time that she should listen to somebody, hear some advices.

Yincky:-"Well okay. I will stay"

Yin:-"That's a lot better" Yin smiled.

Yincky:-I am just sorry is just that…I am always like that! I never hear anybody and I do it on my own, I am alone all the time so there is nobody who can say to me what is wrong or what is right like an angel and a demon! And… it's so hard.

She was getting kinda sad; she doesn't even like to talk about that!

Yin: -"Hey don't worry! Now I am here for you"

Yincky:-"Thank you so much Yin" She said with a warm smile in her mouth.

Yin:-"You are welcome"

* * *

Yincky sit down in the bed looking the ground, trying not to forget her missions. Always trying not to… what the hell was she thinking? She was just a messenger! She just have to keep her eye in the job, she can't have time for some spare time and spending time having fun , she really needed to focus… Her best friend was powerful, she really have to find her. But she was so fed up of that! I mean she was not a adult to do all that stuff to worry and blah blah she feels like the responsabilidades were killing her and that she needed to have some teenager time but, what she was thinking? Stupid imagination- Just focus.

* * *

Yin:-"Hey Yincky are you okay?" Yin asked with a weird face

Yincky:-"Eh? Oh yeah yeah"

Yin:-"It was like your head was in the moon or something…"

Yincky laugh.

Yin: - I wasn't kidding.

She said in a serious voice.

Yincky:-It's fine, I am okay…

She don't even know who can somebody believe that…

Yin:-So… you want to go to the kitchen? I bet you are hungry

Yincky:-Whou you **read my mind** girl ME FIRST!

Yincky start running to the kitchen, Yin stayed there with a WTF? face and then she went upstairs.

Yang:-Okay this is freaking me out; I will call Yin in her phone.

Miley:-Don't worry she must be fine Yang.

Yang:-"But… where is she I mean…"

He started calling Yin but the only thing that he can hear was:

_We are sorry the number you have reached is not in service this time_

_Please check the number or try your call again_

Yang: "DAMN!"

He was so mad that he throws up his mobile phone to the floor.

"Heyy hey Yang relax!"

Yang:-I can't I CAN'T I have the feeling that something is wrong! I can't stay here losing time!"

Miley:-"Yang first of all you know to calm down! If you go to find here with this attitude you will never find Yin, just sit down a minute, I will bring you a glass of water..."

Yang:-"For what?"

Miley:-"I don't know just… wait!"

Miley was getting scared, what the hell was going on with him? Was he like that all the time? Never mind, the thing was that she was here and she will help him all right? All right.

Then she notices that there was another girl like her. Miley though that could be Yin so she come closer and said…

Miley:-"Hey!"

Yincky jump scare and accidentally hit her head with shelf.

Miley:-"OMG! Are you okay?"

Yincky:-"Yeah yeah just walk away for me!" she said madly

Miley:-"I am … sorry"

She just rub her head, but she recognize the voice and slowly start lift her head up

Yincky:-"Miley?"

Miley:-"Wait… how do you know my name?"

Yincky:-"You… you don't recognize me?"

Yincky take Miley's arms and start to shake them

Yincky:-"COME ON TELL YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

Miley:-"NO I DON'T AND GO AWAY!"

Miley take some back steps, scared.

"I am your best friend Miley…" she said looking her firmly

"WHAT?"

…


End file.
